Determine the effect of Precose on metabolism of glucose, insulin, c-peptide, estradiol and hPL in non-diabetic pregnant women in the third trimester. This study emphasizes glucose metabolism in pregnancy when Precose, an alpha-Glucosidase inhibitor, is used to delay carbohydrate absorption from the gastrointestinal tract.